THE LAST SONG
by Princess Illyasviel Aihara
Summary: This story is inspired by citrus though i add some twisted in this story and add some changes and made up by me i hope you all like it if any ideas please tell me what and what you think of my story thanks
1. FIRST LYRICS:FIRST KISS

This story is taken inspired two best friends who is in love with each other...

but it seems like fate,destiny and time are against them...

see how their love story entangled ...

THE LAST SONG

WRITTEN BY:PRINCESS ILLYASVIEL AIHARA{ETOILE-SAMA}

AUTHORS NOTE:this story is about two best friends that fall in love this story is for roleplayers and i really love yuri well everybody may think i'm a boy but the truth is i'm a girl and anyone may say i'm a lesbian but no i'm 100% straight girl many of them would say its strange but its what i like many girls like yuri too i'm just one of them and don't judge us if thats what we like..plus i take inspiration for making this story from my favorite yuri manga,anime series CITRUS,YAGATE KIMI NI NARU,STRABERRY PANIC and NTR i made the main character name SHIZUKA HICARU from my own my real name.. im a manga illustrator and an cosplayer and an anime collector im from OSAKA TOKYO JAPAN this is really the first time I've written a story because i really like to imagine making my own anime series but for now I've decided to make it a writing first then I'll draw it😉✌

i hope you'll like it..

GENRE:this story is a shoujo-AI/YURI, Fantasy story

GUIDE:when you see this * it means thats what they are doing but when your a roleplayer you can understand this story

FIRST LYRICS:FIRST KISS

one morning in Otaku-Tokyo Japan a girl named shizuka is walking towards the hicaru west high

-Asuka-shizuka-chan!

-Shizuka-huh? ..

-Asuka-good morning shizuka-chan .she smiles

-Asuka-lets walk together?. ask asuka.

-Shizuka- sure shizuka said with a smile.

when they reached the entrance of the school and asuka read the sign and she's shocked to see .

-Asuka-ehhh!shizuka-chan your family owned this school!

shizuka holds her mouth and holds her and takes her to the back alley and shizuka said.

-Shizuka-shhhhh don't say it to loud ok?

asuka nods her head.

-Shizuka-lets go back and don't say it to anyone ok? shizuka said .

and they enter the school and asuka looks on the class boards.

-Asuka-ahh! shizuka-chan were at the same class !

-Shizuka-oh is that so?shizuka smiled.

-Shizuka-lets go then

as shizuka and asuka walks.

-Stundets-ahhhhhh!shizuka-san!is here!

-Shizuka-oh no we need to run

shizuka holds asuka's hand and runs

-Students-shizuka -san!wait for us!

and they enter the classroom.

-Asuka-huh.. huh.. huh..Shizuka-chan whats was that all about ? asuka asked.

-Shizuka-they already know it huh? shizuka said.

-Asuka-so you said to me that don't say it out loud but they already know said with a victory smile.

-Shizuka-asuka was this your plan? shizuka said.

-Asuka-ahhh..ehh..etto..gomenne asuka smiled and bows.

-Shizuka-sighs its fine lets just go to our sit's shizuka said .

-Asuka-oh? my sit is beside shizuka-chan yes! asuka said in her mind and she makes a fist.

-Shizuka-a-asuka are you ok? shizuka asked .

-Asuka-ehh i..im fine let's go.

and they sit down and the bell rings and the teacher goes inside and goes in front of everyone in the class .

-Ayoma sensei-good morning everyone my name is ayoma kasakagi.I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. please stand up and lets go to the gymnasium for the entrance ceremony.

and when they get to the gymnasium and half a hour have pass.

-Shizuka-hey asuka wake up shizuka said while shaking her.

-Asuka-huh? what happen? asuka asked and sit staright

-Shizuka-you fell asleep come on don't sleep its time to meet the student council president shizuka said.

-announcer-and our student council president is..shizuka hicaru kirosaki!

-Students-shizuka-san!

-Asuka-huh? its shizuka-Chan!? your the student council president?!

-Shizuka-huh? really!?

-announcer-Shizuka hicaru kirosaki?can you go up here and say some few message?

-Shizuka-i don't have any choice aren't i? guess i have to go

-Asuka-go get them.

shizuka stands up and goes to the stage

-Students- ahhh!shizuka-san!

-Asuka-shizuka-chan so popular huh?

-Shizuka-hello everyone my name is shizuka hicaru kirosaki i promise that i will do everything i can for this school i hope you all can help me do my duties and help me make this school a better one.

and bows and all of the crowd shouted shizuka-san! as they go back to the classroom A-1

-Shizuka-sighs thats tiring shizuka said.

and a few hours later the bell rings krriiing!

-Ayoma sensei-that's all for now class dismissed ...

and ayoma goes out the classroom shizuka is about to stand but all the crowd boys & girls go to shizuka and talks to her .

-Girls-shizuka-san where do you live?

-Boys-do you have any boy friend?

-Girl-1-can i have your phone number?

-Girl-2-can i have a picture with you?

-Girl-3-can we be friends?

-Shizuka-ehhh...ettto...

asuka stands up and walks out of the classroom black face

-Shizuka-huh?asuka?

and she stands up

-Shizuka-asuka!? excuse me shizuka said and walks out of the crowd.

-Students-shizuka-san?

-Shizuka-i need to go bye.

and she walks out of the classroom and finds asuka.

-Shizuka-asuka!?asuka!? where are you!? shizuka screamed.

and asuka stops at the back of the school and sits under the big tree and shizuka looks at the window

-Shizuka-asuka's right there.

she runs outside the school and goes to asuka.

-Shizuka- asuka...huh...huh.. huh...

-Asuka-shizuka-chan?

-Shizuka-why did you run away?

-Asuka-its nothing ..asuka said while black face and looks away at her.

-Shizuka-sighs

and shizuka walks towards her and sits beside her.

-Shizuka-asuka you ok? shizuka asked.

-Asuka-im said looking down.

-Shizuka-why did you leave the classroom?asked shizuka.

-Asuka- i told you its nothing said asuka still looking down.

and she whispered

-Asuka- its just your to popular and it looks like you don't have time for me anymore..

-Shizuka-what's that? asuka? shizuka looks asked.

-Asuka-its just your to popular and don't have time for me anymore! asuka screamed.

-Shizuka-huh? shizuka has her eyes wide open and looks at asuka with a smile.

-Shizuka-your jealous aren't you?she said smiling.

-Asuka-no I'm not!its just its like you don't need me anymore..asuka said head down.

-Shizuka-what are you saying? i always need you in different kind of times when im down your always there for me and when i need help your always there to help me your my best friend and your like a sister to me so don't be angry ok your always be my best friend no matter what said while smiling and looking at the sky.

asuka had her eyes wide open because of what shizuka said and looks at her and a tear fall from her eyes.

-Shizuka-huh?asuka why are you crying? and shizuka goes closer to asuka and wipes her tears.

-Shizuka-there ..don't ? shizuka said smiling.

and asuka suddenly hugs shizuka . and shizuka smiled and hugs back.

-Shizuka-you ok now? asked shizuka.

-Asuka-yeah thanks shizuka-chan asuka said with a smile.

-Shizuka-ahhhh shizuka said as she lays down under the tree.

-Shizuka-lets skip class for now im tired of all of those people asking and crowding me all the time.

said with a reaction of 😅.

and she lays beside her shizuka takes her bag and takes out the earphones and her cellphone and she puts the earphones on and listen to music. and she gives asuka the other one and they both listen to music.

-Shizuka-hey asuka why don't we think something only the two of us can do together so you won't get jealous said.

-Asuka-I'm not jealous ok?asuka said.

-Shizuka-you are shizuka said while laughing.

asuka pouted and looks away.

-Shizuka-ok sorry sorry shizuka smiles and thinks.

-Asuka-how about a... asuka said.

-Shizuka-hmm? did you think of something?what is it? .shizuka asked.

-Asuka-a..kiss..asuka said.

-Shizuka-wha!?what?are you talking about !?asuka are you ok!? shizuka said.

asuka blushed.

-Asuka-sorry i didn't mean to say said while blushing.

shizuka looks at asuka and smiles

-Shizuka-you look so cute when your blushing. shizuka said.

asuka shock and blush harder and pushed shizuka on the corner of the tree.

-Shizuka-asuka? shizuka said and holds asuka arm.

while asuka is holding shizuka's shoulder and black face while blushing hard.

-Shizuka-asuka!? said shizuka.

asuka gets her head close to shizuka and puts her head on shizuka's head shizuka's blushing.

-Shizuka-what?are you? doing? asu?..

and asuka puts her mouth on shizuka's and kissed is shocked and she has wide eyes because this is her first kissed and with a girl!?.and she was more shocked when asuka puts her tounge on her shizuka is blushing hard and has her eyes wide and soon shizuka is blushing and eyes are almost closed and she i holding asuka's shoulder and asuka is blushing and still kissing shizuka..

-Shizuka-mhhhh..!... and she holds tighter on asuka's shoulder.

and asuka puts her mouth away from shizuka and asuka sits down besides shizuka and shizuka is breathing hard and blushing and covering her mouth.

-Shizuka-huh...huh...huh...

-Asuka-i...I' ...shizuka-chan i just can't control myself...asuka said while blushing and looking down..

-Shizuka-wh..what's gone into you..today..shizuka said and wipes her mouth.

-Shizuka-that was my first kiss...shizuka said while blushing and holds her mouth.

-Asuka-wait!? really!?..asuka said while shocked.

and she stands and bows .

-Asuka-I'm really sorry...i didn't mean to...

-Shizuka-don't worry about it..

-Asuka-but...i ...asuka looks at shizuka.

shizuka lays down again and puts her earphones on.

-Shizuka-lets just forget that happen it was an said while laying and closes her eyes.

-Asuka-why are you sleeping? are you sleeping here?asuka asked and sits beside shizuka

A few hours later...

-Asuka-huh? i fell asleep .

and she rubs her eyes and looks at her phone to see what time is it.

-Asuka-wait.!?its already half night!?she screamed.

and she saw shizuka sleeping and she she gets closer to her and she puts her forehead on shizuka's forehead..

-Asuka-thanks shizuka-chan..your always there to cheer me up and thanks when i do something wrong to always forgive even if i didn't say sorry..thanks for said while smiling and she kisses shizuka's forehead and smiles.

shizuka smiles while asuka stands and put shizuka on her back.

-Asuka-lets get you home..asuka said while smiling and starts to walk.

as they reach shizuka's house and they both enter inside the is shocked of what she see.

-Asuka-sh...she's living all alone in this big house?but i thought she has a big family?but it looks like she doesn't have any...

and then she walks upstairs and goes to shizuka's bedroom and she enters and puts shizuka oh her bed and covers her...and she sit beside shizuka...

-Asuka-sighs.. to me...she lays beside shizuka.

-Asuka-I'm gonna talk to her she closes her eyes and sleeps...

A few minutes have passed...

-Asuka-ahhh!..i can't sleep...she said and she sits on the bed...

-Asuka-what do you do here...she looks at shizuka...

and she stands to find something to when she's finding she find a case...

-Asuka-huh?...what's this...maybe i could find something here...

and she opens the case and she see some files and some pictures and soon...

-Asuka-sighs...i can't find anything..here..wait ...what's this ...

and she pulled out a letter...and looks...and she opens the letter and reads whats written on the letter.. and she was shock to see that...

-Asuka-what...shizuka-chan's...father...is...dead...a..long time ago..when we first met..he was dead...she said shock and tears falling..

and she looks at shizuka...

-Asuka-why...why didn't you tell me anything...why.. lie ..

{Flash back}

-Asuka-this is my first time going to a private school ...i hope i can make many friends..

and she walks and reach the entrance of the school..

-Asuka-here...we..go...she said while smiling..

and she walks in the school and she walks to there classroom..

-Yukina sensei-everyone we have a new student..

and asuka walks inside..and goes in front of the class..

-Asuka-hello everyone my name is Asuka Gasagutchi..nice to meet you..

-Yukina sensei-ok..everyone be nice to your new classmate.

-Students-hai...

-Yukina sensei-ok asuka..you can sit there.. beside shizuka..

-Asuka-hai...and she walks and sits on chair and she looks at shizuka...

and shizuka is looking at the window and she's listening to music..

-Student-1-hey..

-Asuka-huh?and she looks

-Student-1-hello..my name is izumi yukkiyama nice to meet she puts her hand towards asuka.

-Asuka-nice to meet you too. asuka said while smiling.

and asuka takes her hand and they hand shake..

-Asuka-oh..i wanted to ask you something.

-Izumi-what is it?..

-Asuka-who is that girl and why is she bringing headphones here.!?

-Izumi-ohh..she's Shizuka Hicaru Kirosaki..she loves music and she has a lovely voice and thats why she always brings headphones and she likes to be alone..well i should say that she's a loner ...but she's greatest class of all the subject..well thats why she's our school representative..

-Asuka-wow..

-Izumi-yeah she's a great girl isn't she?well everyone wants to be her friend but she wouldn't want to be anybodys friend she likes to be alone

-Asuka-but how did you know that she knows how to sing ..

-Izumi-ohh..well...she always sing at breaktime at the rooftop so we always follow her to hear her sing..

said while covering her mouth.

-Izumi-wha!? .

-Asuka-ok...ok..sorry..sorry...

-Asuka-i wonder if i can be her friend...

and yukina sensei goes in and goes to the teachers table and sits and the students stands and greets her and they sit and studys...

Half A Day half past...

bell ring...kkrrriiiing...

-yukina sensei-ok that's all for now..class dissmiss

and they all get there foods and goes to the cafeteria and eats together..

-Izumi-hey asuka wanna tag along with us?...

-Asuka-no...I have something to do..

-Izumi-oh...well ok..see you later..

-Asuka-bye

and asuka walks to the rooftop and goes in..

-Asuka-i've always wanted to see the whole city...

and she walks to the side and looks ..and while she's looking she hears a lovely voice...

-Asuka-whats that lovely voice...oh i remember that izumi said that a girl is always singing here..but why didn't i see her?

and asuka looks around but she didn't see shizuka...

-Asuka-where is that girl?..I'm not seing her but i here her voice...

-Shizuka singing -*there are three words.. that I've been dying to say to you..burns in my heart.. like fire that ain't going out...there are three words and i want you to know..they are true oh...

-Asuka-wow she really does have a lovely voice. but where is she?

asuka looks up and sees a girl playing guitar and wearing headphones and singing..

-Asuka-she's at the top of the door...

-Shizuka singing*-i need to let you know oh..i wanna say i love you...i wanna hold you tight ..i want arms around me and i..want your lips on mine.. i wanna say i love you but...babe im terrified ...my hands are shaking...my heart is raising...cause its something i can't hide...its something i can't deny...so here i go oh...baby i lo..lo...lo..love you...

asuka closed her eyes and listed to shizuka's singing while she was sitting on the corner of the door..

and then shizuka is done singing and hides her guitar and goes down...and looks at the corner and sees asuka...

-Shizuka-what are you doing here?

asuka stands and clean herself.

-Asuka-umm...ehh...etto..i just came by and hear your... really have a lovely said while smiling.

-Shizuka-t...thanks...i guess your the new student...shizuka said.

-Asuka-yes i am can you be my friend?asuka said while smiling and puts her hand towards shizuka.

shizuka looks away and puts her hand to asuka's hand and they shake hands.

-Asuka-your not so bad after all...asuka said while smiling

-Shizuka-well i like to be alone..and what they are saying is true..i don't have that many friends..

-Asuka-well you have a friend asuka said while smiling.

shizuka smiled and goes to the fence at the corner of the rooftop and leans and looks up..

A few hours past and the bell rings..

-Shizuka-oh...the bell we need to go back..

-Asuka-lets go stands and puts her hand towards shizuka to help her stand.

shizuka smiled and takes her hand and stands and they both walk back holding hands..

-Asuka-lets go in..she smiled

and they both go inside the classroom and all of their classmates looks at them and shocked...

-Yukina sensei-oh...look asuka made a new friend...

-Asuka-...hai sensei...she said while smiling.

and shizuka unholds asuka's hand and walks to her sit.

{-Asuka-What happen to her?..why did she just changed like we never met.?..}

all of the students looks at asuka and she sits and she looks at shizuka...

while shizuka puts her headphones and looks at the window..

{-Asuka-why...i just meet her and we're friends but in her reaction its like we haven't even met..}

-Yukina sensei-o...ok guys let's start...

Half Hours Have passed...

-Yukina sensei-ok guys now were going on the H.E room .our subject today is baking and cooking..

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. SECONDLYRICS:BEING ABLE TOBE YOUR FRIEND

SECOND LYRICS:BEING ABLE TO BE YOUR FRIEND

and they all stand and walks to the H.E room..

-Izumi-hey...asuka did you really get a chance to talk to shizuka?izumi pokes her while walking beside asuka.

-Asuka-yes i did..i promise..we talk at the rooftop...but it's like nothing happen..its like we haven't even met...

-Izumi-yeah your right ...well..your the first one who get to talk to a loner/cold girl like her..

-Asuka-r...really?

and they walk inside the H.E classroom..

-Yukina sensei-ok childrens pick your teams and get to your kitchens...

and all of the others students pick their and asuka got to join izumi's team. but asuka saw shizuka is the only one..

-Yukina sensei-oh...shizuka your going to cook alone?

-Shizuka-i don't need anyone...ill cook on my own..

and all of the teams go to their kitchens and wait for sensei to say start

-Yukina sensei-ok...children were going to cook beef curry and bake a cake!ok guys watch how do i do it ..ok?

-Students-hai!sensei!.

and all of them watch...and a few minutes pass and asuka looks and sees shizuka isn't watching...

-Asuka-why isn't she watching?how she know the basics and know what to do when she's not watching?

-Izumi-hey asuka why aren't you watching?we need you to focus...

-Asuka-hey izumi...why isn't she watching?

-Izumi-i don't know ...but we need to watch so we can win..

-Asuka-o...ok..

and she looks at shizuka and she watches yukina sensei again...

and a hour have pass...

-Yukina sensei- ok did you all get it?..any questions?

-Students-no sensei!

-Yukina sensei-ok...everyone start!

and they all start and when everything is ready asuka looks at shizuka and shizuka puts on she headphones and gets a knife and starts slicing the ingredients for the curry...

-Asuka-wow...she's like a profecional cook...

-Izumi-asuka can you help me here...

-Asuka-ok im coming

and she walks and help izumi and a while she's helping izumi cook she smelled an delicious smell..

-Yukina sensei-ok everyone one times over!

all of them put their hands up and steps away from the kitchen..

and asuka looks at shizuka and shizuka puts down her headphones down to her neck and sit at the chair beside her cooks...

-Izumi-thank god we made it in time...

-Asuka-ehh...hehehehehe your right...

and yukina sensei looks at all their dishes

-Yukina sensei-wow!they all looks delicious..

-Asuka-i hope we win...

-Izumi-yeah..but...izumi looks at shizuka's kitchen...

and all of them looks at shizuka's dishes and shocked to see..

-Yukina sensei-wow!shizuka!h..how did you learn to cook like that!

shizuka stands and goes to her kitchen and gives yukina sensei a slice of all her cooks ...

and yukina sensei takes it and eats it and her eyes sparkled...and all of the students looks and shizuka looks at them and all of the students look like they want to eat...

-Yukina sensei-shizuka you cook like a profecional cook! how did you learn this.!?

-Shizuka-my mom teach me sensei...

shizuka takes some more plates and arrange it of everyone and puts some of her dishes on the plates..

-Shizuka-eat up...

-All Students-thanks shizuka..!

shizuka sits and looks at the window and asuka looks at her while eating...

{-Asuka-i wonder whats wrong..?}

A Few Hours Have Passed...

-Yukina sensei-wow...I'm full...she leans on the chair...

-All Students-we're full!thanks for the food shizuka !

-Yukina sensei-ok...now is the time to announce the winner...

shizuka stands and walks out of the room and all of them looked..

asuka looks as well and bows to all of them.

-Asuka-yukina sensei..i have to go...asuka said and stands and goes after shizuka...

asuka runs and finds shizuka...

-Asuka-shizuka-chan!? shizuka-chan!

and shizuka reach the end of the school and walks out and starts to run..

asuka runs around the school and looks for shizuka..

-Asuka-shizuka-chan!?shizuka-chan!?where are you!?..

and she stop at the window and leans and rest ...

a few hours later a black clouds covers the whole sky and rain starts to fall ..

and then asuka gets a feeling that shizuka might catch cold if she's out...and then she stands and looks for shizuka again..

-Asuka-in my mind-shizuka-chan...please be ok..and asuka remembers what izumi said..

{Flashback}

-Izumi-well she always like spending time alone in the rooftop...

{End of flashback}

-Asuka-she might be there .and she runs to the rooftop and she opens the door and she saw shizuka at corner and holding the fence...

and asuka opens the door and goes close to shizuka under the rain..

-Asuka-shizuka-chan...

-Shizuka-*black face and holds the fence tighter*why did you come here...

-Asuka-isn't that obvious its because i was worried about you...why did you run away and why do you look sad i saw it when we're baking earlier

shizuka is shocked and has wide eyes after hearing what asuka said and she looks at her..

-Asuka-i wanted to help you and make you a little more free from all the...

-Shizuka-shut...up...

-Asuka-i want to help you because your-

-Shizuka-shut up!

asuka stop talking and makes a fist and she was shocked that she hear a teardrop and she looks at shizuka

and she become more shocked to see shizuka crying and couldn't stand seeing her only friend crying and she runs and hugs shizuka

shizuka was shocked...and holds her shoulder..

-Asuka-don't trow me away ...i know that your having a hard time to face your problems i may not know anything about you or what happen to you but i only know this ..that your a girl who needs help

that why i wanted to help you because i wanted to be your friend..

asuka smiled and shizuka cried more and holds on asuka's shoulder tight...

{End of flash back from there past}

-Asuka-in my mind-ever since then me and shizuka-chan bacame really close friends and i was the only person shizuka-chan was open to.. or in short i was the only person she can trust..and i was happy but...i didn't know that she doesn't tell me this..i get the feeling that shizuka-chan is not telling me everything that she's hiding something from me...that she didn't trust me at all and that made me felt sad..i hope she tell me someday...

and she looks at shizuka while sleeping and she holds shizuka's hand and sleeps besides her...

and the sun rise up and shizuka opens her eyes and looks around and slowly stands and holds her head ..

-Shizuka-where...am i?*looks around while holding my head*

and as she looks she saw asuka sleeping beside her at the chair and she breathes and puts asuka on the bed and stands..

-Shizuka-thanks asuka but..i think you've done enough for today..you should get some rest...I'll take care of the stuffs at school...and she walks to the bathroom and takes a bath

few minutes passed…

shizuka came out of the bathroom and goes to her bedroom and wears her uniform and takes her bag and goes to asuka

-Shizuka-I'm off...*kisses asuka's forehead then stands and goes outside and walks to school*

after walking to the student council office shizuka walks to the classroom and sits on her chair and looks at the window...

few hours have later...

asuka wakes up and looks at the time...

-Asuka-ahhhh!its already late!i need to go to school !

Asuka hurried and wears her uniform and runs and goes inside the school and goes inside the classroom...

asuka runs and opens the door of the classroom..

-Asuka-huh...huh...huh...i...i made it...*she looks at shizuka*

shizuka looks back and smile a little and looks away again...

and asuka sits on her chair and looks at shizuka...

-Asuka-*in my mind*i wonder what's wrong with shizuka-chan?...

and ayoma sensei goes inside the classroom...

-Ayoma sensei-Ok...please open your textbooks and go to page 46 and answer on the board...who would like to asnwer?...

ayoma sensei looks and called...

-Ayoma sensei-kirosaki-san would you please answer on the board?

shizuka stands up and answers the questions on the board and after answering she sits back on her chair...

-Ayoma sensei-correct good job kirosaki-san...

few hours later...

-Ayoma sensei-ok class dismissed

-Shizuka-*stands and bows*

and all the students do what shizuka do..

and shizuka takes her bag and walks out of the classroom...she walks inside the student council room and sits on her chair and signs some document

and while she's filling the documents she notice that her hands are shaking and she has black face and looks at her hand

-Shizuka-*in my mind*wh..why am i crying...and w...why am i ...shaking...ah...now .i know...

{flash back }few hours earlier..

-Shizuka-*walking to school and heard a voice in my mind*

-Voice-shizuka...

-Shizuka-who are you?...

-Voice-we've been concacting you we have a message for you from the underrealm...

-Shizuka-*shocked*what is it?

-Voice-its about the engagement of you and master shiro hicaru kirosaki of the risen devils family

-Shizuka-*grit and angry*didn't i tell you that i won't marry him!

-Voice-is that so then i have a key for you to accept this proposal.. if you won't accept we will hurt the important person in your life...like your best friend Asuka Gasagutchi..

-Shizuka-*shocked and clech and makes a fist*don't you dare lay an hand on her !keep her outa this!

-Voice-then...will you accept?we promise that your friend will live and we won't harm her...but...only if you marry master shiro...

-Shizuka-*black face and makes a fist and breathes *o...ok i will marry him...just leave asuka away from this got it?

-Voice-ok..the preparations will start later tonight..make sure you come the will be a three butler from the risen devils family to pick you up...

{end of the flash back}

-Shizuka-*holds tight and tears fall and black face and holds tight to her left arm*

later and the bell ring ...

-Announcer-Everyone at the school please leave the school is about to close please close all the lights and lock the gates i repeat it is now time to leave school travel home safe...

asuka gets her bag and walks out of the school but she stops and looks at the window of the student council room

-Asuka-in her mind-i wonder why i feel like shizuka is hiding something from me...

she stops walking and rain drops start to drop down and she runs back inside the school

shizuka stands and walks outside the student council room and locks it and walks and black face

-Asuka-in her mind-this can't keep up forever i need to know what's going on

-Shizuka-*black face and tears fall*

-Asuka-where is she?*running while looking around*

shizuka walks to the rooftop while asuka is still looking for her...

-Asuka-*stops and rest and thinks*wait...could she be...

shizuka enters the rooftop and walks to the corner and holds the fence black face...

-Asuka-worth to try..*runs to the rooftop*

asuka stops at the door and breathes deeply and walks inside...

-Asuka-shizuka-chan...

walks towards shizuka

-Shizuka-*shocked*w..why are you...

-Asuka-why are you avoiding me?shizuka-chan?is there something wrong?

-Shizuka-*holds tight and blackface*no there's nothing wrong..just leave me alone...

-Asuka-no i need to know..I'm not leaving till i know what's going on..so i can find a way to help you..

-Shizuka-why are you so despirate on helping me!*holds tight and black face and grit*

-Asuka-*stoped walking and makes a fist and breathes *it's..it's because i ...i love you..shizuka-chan..

-Shizuka-*shocked to hear what asuka said and tears fall and holds tight of her chest and grit and turns*w..why now?..why now asuka?

asuka is shocked to see shizuka crying and runs towards her..

-Shizuka-why..why did it have to now?..

asuka runs to shizuka and hugs her tight while crying..

-Asuka-sorry..shizuka-chan..i can't tell it to you..but..i can't bear to see you like this..

-Shizuka-*crying and holds tight to asuka*

(flashback)

-voice- if you won't accept we will hurt the important person in your life...like your best friend Asuka Gasagutchi..

(end of flashback)

shizuka has black face and stops crying and push asuka away from her slowly and turns around and wipes her tears

-Shizuka-in her mind-even if it hurts this is the only choice i have so she can be save..

-Shizuka-i...I'm going to get married later at night..

-Asuka-*shocked and looks down and quiet and tears fall*

-Asuka-just...promise me one thing..shizuka..

-Shizuka-*stands and looks holding the fence with one hand*what is it?

-Asuka-*makes a fist and trear fall and runs towards shizuka and hugs me*please..continue to be my best friend once your married ok?don't avoid me and be like always..please..

-Shizuka-*shocked to hear it and tears fall*o...of course i will..b...be there ok?

-Asuka-*tears falling while hugging shizuka*o...ok i will

they both let go and steps back and wipes their faces...

and then asuka makes a fist and runs towards shizuka and holds her and push her to the corner...shizuka was shocked and had her eyes wide..

-Shizuka-a...asuka?...what are you?...

asuka was quiet and puts her head close to shizuka and their lips are almost attached..

-Shizuka-As...suka?

-Asuka-and please...don't forget our..promise...

asuka kissed shizuka and shizuka was shocked and blushed eyes wide and she was more shocked to feel something is going inside her mouth...

asuka puts her tounge on shizuka's and plays with shizuka's tounge and suck her tounge..shizuka had her eyes wide open and blushed hard but...slowly closed her eyes

-Shizuka-in her mind-sorry asuka the truth is i love you too...but...i was force to do this so i can save you...i hate to see you like this...but..even if it hurts i need to do this..please...wait for me ...i will do something so i can tell you how i feel..please don't find another it will hurt me a million times more...please...

asuka is still kissing shizuka and tear fall...

-Asuka-in her mind-i want to be with you...for a long time...I've loved you for a long time...why didn't i tell it to you sooner...if i could just have the courage to tell you we should have been together..this is the only thing i could do let go and forget this feeling...and even if it hurts ...stay as the way i were only her best friend nothing more...

asuka pulled back and let her go..and steps back..

-Asuka-congratulations..shizuka-chan...but...i think i wouldn't be there..i just can't...take it..*makes a fist and tears fall and smiled while tears falling*and thanks for everything bye...*runs out of the rooftop while crying and holding her eyes with one hand*

shizuka planned to runs after her but didn't and looks down black face and holds her chest tight

-Shizuka-sorry asuka but...i think its for the best i won't let my mind control me you should find someone better than me...

a magic circle appear and a butler came out..

-Butler-ma'am its time to go..

-Shizuka-*black face makes a fist*ok..

-butler-this..way ma'am..*butler makes the magic circle bigger*

shizuka walks inside and appear on a room

-maid 1-this way ma'am you will be getting dressed for the wedding

-Shizuka-ok..

-Maid 1-please follow me..

shizuka followed and they walked to the dresser and shizuka get dressed and walks out..

-Maids and butler-you look beautiful ma'am...

-Shizuka-*smiles breathes*thanks -in her mind-ok...here we go...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
